1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for driving a load for reading or recording an image by a pulse motor.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus which adopts a pulse motor as a driving source for driving a load for reading an image has been put into practical applications. An apparatus of this type drives a pulse motor by, e.g., a constant current chopper method.
However, when a pulse motor is driven by the constant current chopper method, a current flowing through the motor abruptly rises. For this reason, the motor generates noise signals, and as a result, noise level cannot be lowered. Such noise results in blurring of an image to be formed.